My Turn
by gingerlizard91
Summary: Grissom reluctantly attends one of Catherine's parties, and Catherine tries to stir up something between the Geeks in subtle ways. ;)
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Turn

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Grissom reluctantly attends one of Catherine's parties, and Catherine tries to stir up something between the Geeks in subtle ways.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own any of it. Anything CSI is owned by CBS. The songs belong to Elton John, The Friends of Distinction, and everyone from **Annie, Get Your Gun**.

A/N: I can't help it. Usually, I write either emotional fics or angsty fics, but with this one....yeah, I just couldn't help myself. It's fluffy!!

_I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Catherine will be paying me back her whole life._  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Gil! Glad you could come."  
  
"Glad I could make it."  
  
_I've known Catherine for a while, right? I wonder if she noticed I was lying.  
_  
Grissom cautiously stepped through Catherine's doorway and made a left into her living room, where the rest of the team stood, chattering endlessly. He was greeted with a smile from Nick ("Ah, you actually made it, huh Grissom?"), a light pat on the back from Warrick ("Don't worry, boss, it won't be that bad."), and a few comments from Greg, Brass, and Doc Robbins. He noticed that they were all akin to saying, "I can't believe you showed up."  
  
Grissom looked around the room to see who else had come. He was fascinated to find that Catherine had invited the lab techs, besides Greg, the detectives, beside Brass, and even the assistant coroner, David Phillips. David was in deep conversation with the fingerprint lab tech, Jacqui, holding a can of Dr. Pepper in one hand and using the other to illustrate a no doubt interesting story. Detective Vartan and Detective Conroy sat on the couch, talking about their latest cases. Grissom grinned a little to see to Hodges seemed to be butting into Nick and Warrick's conversation, pulling a few annoyed looks from the CSIs.  
  
However, he couldn't find the one person he initially came to this party for.  
  
_Where is Sara?_  
  
As if to answer his question, she appeared by the food table, pouring herself a cup of fruit punch. She took a sip, turned and suddenly their gazes were locked on each other. Grissom offered her a half smile, one he was convinced always got some sort of reaction out of her, and she gravely nodded to acknowledge his presence. She then disappeared to join Brass and Catherine's conversation.  
  
With a sigh, Grissom moved to Sara's vacated position and surveyed the foods that were available. He had to hand it to Catherine --- she had a pretty good stock of food. On the very end of the table, to his left, were bowls of the usual party junk food: puffy Cheetos, Cooler Ranch Doritos, regular greasy, salty potato chips, a plate of assorted vegetables accompanied with dip (she must have taken Sara's vegetarian ways into consideration), and a bowl of pretzels. As Grissom helped himself to a few of the twisted pieces of sourdough, he looked down at the other end. He saw the punch bowl, a pyramid of soda cans, a few homemade dishes, like Catherine's famed macaroni salad, and on the floor sat a tub filled with ice and a healthy amount of beer. .  
  
When Grissom finished his pretzels, he moved to take a bottle of Corona Light. He used the device on the counter to open it; it fizzled, and he gulped part of it down.  
  
Grissom knew the strategy at parties he didn't really want to go to: either stand near the food table and pig out all night, or find a quiet corner and make yourself invisible. Since Grissom knew he really didn't need the extra weight, he moved to a vacant area away from the noise and watched his colleagues enjoy themselves.  
  
Hodges had left Nick and Warrick alone with their football talk and was now moving in on the conversing between Greg, Doc Robbins, and David, who had left Jacqui so she could get something to drink. The two detectives on the couch hadn't moved. Catherine, Warrick, and Sara seemed to have the liveliest talk. Catherine and Brass, who were both holding beer bottles, were apparently laughing at something (or someone; maybe it was Ecklie), and Sara was grinning widely towards Brass. Brass was a good friend of Grissom, of course, but Grissom couldn't help but envy the homicide captain who was now the recipient of the smile that was usually reserved for Grissom.  
  
Grissom now found his eyes traveling down Sara's thin figure. He started with her face, with the toothy grin and beautiful brown eyes, and went downward. He forced himself from staring at her chest, and instead watched her waist, where one of her long-fingered, elegant hands was resting, nervously tapping against the fuchsia fabric of her shirt.  
  
"Hey, Griss!"  
  
Grissom was knocked out of his daydream as he saw one of his younger co- workers, Nick, coming towards him.  
  
"You having a 'Grissom' moment, there, boss?" Nick said with an innocent smile.  
  
Grissom shrugged lightly. Nick took a spot next to Grissom and mimicked his posture, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Seeing you standing in the corner over here makes me think you're not having a good time."  
  
"I just got here, Nick. Give it time. Maybe."  
  
Nick shook his head and smiled, sipping his Bud Light. The pungent smell of Nick's beer mixed with Grissom's and wafted across Grissom's face.  
  
"What were you looking at?"  
  
"I was just, um...looking around at the guests."  
  
"Or maybe one in particular."  
  
Grissom gulped air and tried to ignore Nick's comment.  
  
_He couldn't be talking about...her, could he?_  
  
Catherine suddenly caught the attention of both men when she moved into the middle of the room and tapped her beer bottle with a spoon.  
  
"People, people! Settle down a minute!...Yes, that means you, Greg."  
  
A few laughs circulated around the room.  
  
"I just want to thank you all for coming...and, um, especially Grissom over there, he was one hell of a person to convince."  
  
Another laugh, a louder one, went around. Grissom smiled nervously.  
  
"Okay, and, uh, I think we're all drunk enough to start the games, huh?"  
  
Nick clapped his hands together and whooped. Warrick followed the expression.  
  
"Yeah, and our resident lab rat is very eager for a little karaoke, so anyone brave enough to sing their heart out, get on over here."  
  
The older guest like the good Doc Robbins and Brass kept talking on and on, but Nick, Warrick, and surprisingly enough, Sara all went over to see Catherine about starting their amateur singing. Grissom gravitated closer to the crowd, but kept his distance.  
  
_The last thing I want to do tonight is sing in front of Sara.  
  
But she's brave enough to sing in front of me._  
  
The commotion grew, and Catherine threw her arms up to cease the chatter. Catherine held out a closed fist, and Grissom heard her say the word "straws".  
  
_How funny. They're going to pick straws.  
_  
Each person picked a straw from Catherine's hand, and a shout went out. Grissom leaned in a little closer, and his heart thumped when he realized that Sara was the first to go. He had heard her sing just once before, years ago, and although it was soft and could barely be heard, he thought it was the most beautiful voice he had ever encountered. And she said she hated her voice.  
  
Sara stepped into a space in front of a window, where a microphone had been set up, attached to a computer in Catherine's living room by a long, black cord. A list of song names appeared on the screen. Catherine went over and clicked on one halfway down the list, and the music began in a matter of seconds.  
  
He instantly recognized the song. It was one of those Elton John songs, the one used in The Lion King.  
  
_What was it? Oh, right --- Can You Feel The Love Tonight.  
  
Oh, God, why did she pick that song?_  
  
Sara brought the mike to her mouth, took a deep breath, and began to sing.  
  
_"There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away..."_  
  
She really did have a beautiful voice.  
  
_"An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far..."_  
  
He silently wished that voice would sing to him and only him one day.  
  
_"And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best..."  
_  
Did...did she just wink at him?  
  
_"There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours..."  
_  
He was sure of it now. She had winked at him.  
  
_"And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best..."_  
  
The speed began to slow as the song came to a finish.  
  
_"It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best."_  
  
Every person in the room, including Grissom, clapped furiously. Sara smiled and her cheeks turned red, taking a step away from the window. Catherine took her place and pointed to Nick to click on her song.  
  
_"Sure is mellow grazin' in the grass..."_  
  
Grissom approached Sara at the food table. She grabbed another plastic cup and poured some punch in it to cool her throat.  
  
_"What a trip just watchin' as the world goes past..."  
_  
He was at her side and staring at her before she knew it.  
  
Sara turned her head slowly and met his gaze. "Catherine's, um...Catherine's pretty good, isn't she?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "So are you."  
  
The heat came to Sara's face again. "Yeah, thanks. I, um...I really don't like my voice..."  
  
"I think you have a beautiful voice, Sara."  
  
Sara blinked and cleared her throat. Other than that, she didn't respond.  
  
Grissom leaned against the table. "Are you having fun?"  
  
Sara bit her lip and looked at Catherine. Greg had gotten up behind her and started dancing like a maniac, causing everyone to laugh uncontrollably. Catherine broke into laughter, and the music continued as she tried to push Greg away, or at least make his dancing cease. Just as Greg went into the robot, Catherine tripped him and he fell tumbling over the wires onto the carpet. Catherine erupted into more laughter and tried to regain her place in the song.  
  
_"The sun, rainin' down between the leaves..."_  
  
Sara looked back at Grissom and smiled. He returned the gesture.  
  
"Greg and Catherine seem to be having fun," Sara said with a chuckle. She felt uncomfortable and backed away from him just a little. Then, she turned and walked away.  
  
Grissom frowned. Was exactly was he to her?  
  
Catherine finished her song with a flourish, and to Grissom's surprise, Nick and Warrick were up next. Nick was the one to start the song.  
  
_Nick: "Anything you can do, I can do better  
I can do any thing better than you."  
  
Warrick: "No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can, yes I can."_  
  
Grissom laughed at how well that song fit Nick and Warrick's competitive personalities. He wondered just how drunk they were.  
  
_"Anything you can be I can be greater  
Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am, yes I am."_  
  
Oh, they were drunk, alright. Very drunk.  
  
_Nick: "I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."  
  
Warrick: "I can do it quicker and get even sicker."  
  
"I can live on bread and cheese."  
  
"And only on that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So can a rat."  
_  
Everyone laughed.  
  
_"Anything you can reach, I can go higher  
I can sing anything higher than you."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can, yes I can!"_  
  
The two finished on a long, sour note, and the first to cheer was Catherine, laughing her head off. They both bowed comically and left the singing area. Catherine took the microphone.  
  
"Okay, I think we've had enough singing for one night..."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" came Greg's voice.  
  
Catherine scoffed and dismissed him. "Anyone up for Truth or Dare?"  
  
Grissom's stomach felt like it dropped out.  
  
"Anyone up for it, form a circle in the middle of the floor."  
  
Grissom grimaced. Sara, Warrick, Nick, Greg, David, Hodges, and Jacqui went to do as Catherine instructed. Grissom moved to where Catherine was standing and muttered, "Truth or Dare? A little childish, you think?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Gil. It's fun for all ages. You should play."  
  
Grissom shook his head violently. "No."  
  
She pushed his shoulder playfully. "Oh, please!" She beckoned to the circle of CSIs, lab techs, and a coroner. "She's playing..."  
  
Grissom went bug-eyed. "Catherine...don't go there..."  
  
Before Grissom could say any more, Catherine grabbed his arm and dragged him to the empty spot in the circle. They sat down, and Grissom looked at Sara, who was sitting right across from him.  
  
"Okay," Catherine said, "Who's going first?"  
  
"I'll pick first," Nick said. He put a finger to his chin in mock thought, and said, "Hey, Greggo."  
  
Greg grinned and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Greg, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth. Try me."  
  
Nick grinned devilishly. "Greg...exactly how many women are you crushing on?"  
  
Greg arched an eyebrow and ticked the women off his fingers. "Pink, J.Lo., Jessica Simpson..."  
  
"No, no, man, in the unit!"  
  
Greg cocked his head to one side and turned to his left, where Catherine was sitting. In one swift, fluid moment, he grabbed her face and caught her in a lip-lock.  
  
The two made everyone laugh so hard they burst out in tears. Greg pulled away and winked at Catherine. "That's who," he said, addressing the party- goers.  
  
Catherine wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
When the laughing had ceased, Greg said, "Warrick, you're up. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare me, man."  
  
"Okay...I dare you...to drink a beer without stopping to take a breath."  
  
Nick moaned. "Oh, Greg, that's lame!"  
  
Warrick stood up with a grin on his face. "I'll do it." He went over to the food table and pulled a Coors Light out of the tub. Warrick sat back down and pulled the bottle cap off with his bare hands, then looked to Greg. "Tell me when, lab rat."  
  
Greg looked around, and then said, "Go!"  
  
Warrick brought the opening to his mouth and tipped his head back. The amber-colored liquid started to drain. Everyone rooted Warrick on, saying, "Go, go, go!" About thirty seconds later, the last of the beer left the bottle. Greg clapped furiously.  
  
Warrick wiped his mouth and set the bottle on the ground. "Now, if someone dare's me to streak across the front lawn, and I do it, it's Greg's fault."  
  
All the guests chuckled.  
  
"Nick, your turn."  
  
Nick stopped laughing. "Dare."  
  
"Kiss Jacqui."  
  
Jacqui burst out laughing.  
  
"Man!" Nick exclaimed. "This is not Spin the Bottle!"  
  
"Do it. I double dare you."  
  
Nick sighed and looked in Jacqui's direction. He got and went around the circle to her. Nick grabbed her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
A mild laugh escaped the guests. Nick gave Jacqui a friendly pat and reclaimed his spot.  
  
"Alright...Catherine."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Hit me with the truth."  
  
"Well, we all know you were a stripper before you were a CSI. You gave lap dances, correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Right...how many times did the guys get...a little too close to that area...?"  
  
Catherine grinned sheepishly. "Great question, Nick. Next case you have with me, I'm gonna make it a living hell."  
  
Nick actually gulped.  
  
"Twice. Once, this guy's hand wasn't where it was supposed to be, and the other time...it was Eddie."  
  
Chuckle.  
  
Now Catherine, the party thrower, was in control.  
  
"Grissom, you're next."  
  
Grissom had been sitting in silence, hoping he wouldn't be picked on.  
  
_Damn. This isn't going to be good.  
  
Truth, and she asks me about my feelings for Sara.  
  
Dare, and she asks me to kiss Sara._  
  
_I guess words, in this case, are less humiliating than actions._  
  
"Truth."  
  
Catherine grinned, a question forming in her mind. "Okay. Let's say you loved one of your co-workers..."  
  
Grissom gulped. He knew where this was going.  
  
A few looks were cast around the room: some were confused, and others were all-knowing.  
  
"...and she loved you back. Would you be able to have an affair with her?"  
  
Warrick groaned. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
"A big one, for Grissom."  
  
Grissom tried to think up something to say in the limited amount of time he was being given.  
  
_Okay, think, Gil. Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara are watching, and you see them every day. More importantly, Sara's watching._  
  
Grissom looked straight into Sara's eyes and said, "That depends on how passionate the relationship is."  
  
_Oh, she's gonna pull me deeper into this than I want to go._  
  
Catherine continued. "Let's say this is the most passionate, lusty relationship anyone's ever seen. Would you take her to bed?"  
  
_God, she's good._  
  
With a nervous look around the room, Grissom took a breath, looked into Sara's eyes again...and nodded.  
  
Surprise registered on every face, even the ones who weren't playing. Everyone grinned. Grissom attempted to grin, but it came out more of a scowl.  
  
He felt a sudden wave of nausea and silently excused himself from the game, getting up and walking down a hallway to Catherine's bathroom.  
  
Once Grissom was out of sight from everyone else and he couldn't hear them even if he tried, he leaned against the red wallpaper, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He vowed to never attend another party thrown by Catherine for the rest of his life.  
  
_I can't believe I did that. I should never have come to this party. I think Catherine just put that beer out to get me drunk and say something related to how I feel about Sara in public. I won't be able to look anyone in the eyes at work tomorrow. Especially not her.  
_  
Grissom closed his eyes for a moment, and was startled when he realized he wasn't the only one in the hallway. Sara approached him warily, her chocolate brown irises fixed on his icy blue ones. She stood in front of him.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Grissom looked down and shook his head.  
  
She took a baby step closer to him. "Was it all true?"  
  
Grissom kept his gaze on the floor. He didn't have the guts to reply.  
  
Sara reached out and took his right hand in hers. She rubbed his knuckles soothingly. Grissom's head snapped up and he stared at her. With her left hand, Sara caressed his cheek.  
  
Sara's mouth opened a little bit, but nothing escaped her lips.  
  
Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she dropped her hand from his cheek. She looked down.  
  
_No. I'm not going to hurt her again.  
_  
With a shaky hand, Grissom brushed a free strand of hair behind Sara's ear and cupped her cheek. She lifted her head, and he was shocked to discover that a tear was rolling down her cheek. Grissom wiped it away, and his other hand came around to frame her face.  
  
Grissom stroked her face with his knuckles. His forehead leaned in involuntarily, and when it touched hers, he went for her lips, but she pulled away lightly.  
  
"Will you mean it?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes..." he whispered back.  
  
With that, his lips covered hers. He brushed against them gently, silently asking for a deeper kiss. When her tongue darted out and tangled with his, the kiss turned carnal. He ran his fingers through her hair and his hand cradled the back of her head. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she ran her nails over his skin lightly, just enough to make him shiver. Grissom's left hand left her face and he groped for her hand again as she moved against him. He groaned and returned the movement.  
  
Grissom stepped forward, away from the wall, not even breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling him growing beneath her, she fidgeted and pushed her chest into his, her free hand entwining her fingers in his curly hair. His hands roamed over her back, brushing over her bra. He was so bold as to run them over her rear end, and she gasped, pushed into him again.  
  
As they kissed wildly, Grissom and Sara failed to notice the blonde hair and devilish smile poking around the corner down the hallway. Catherine let out soft, triumphant "yes", and tiptoed back to the party.  
  
She didn't intend to let it spill to her guests what Grissom and Sara were doing that very moment. She really didn't. They deserved their privacy.  
  
Unfortunately, she was drunk, and when Catherine was drunk...she had a hard time keeping her mouth shut.  
  
END

A/N: Hmm, not quite sure this is the end...:D Who knows?


	2. Rumors

"Back door._ Back door!_"  
  
Grissom was whispering harshly to Sara, trying to turn her in the right direction.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've never been here before!" she whispered back.  
  
He put a hand on the small her back, causing a shiver to run up her spine. She saw Catherine's back door just ahead, between two kitchen counters cluttered with baking supplies. Grissom gave Sara a slight push ahead, and she grabbed his hand and led him out with her. They stepped out into the night and he wrapped his hand around her waist.  
  
"You think everyone's gonna notice we're gone?" Sara asked as they made their way to where the cars were parked alongside the street.  
  
"Ah, they won't care."  
  
Sara smiled. The two approached Sara's Denali. They went around to the driver's door, and Grissom gallantly opened it and helped her inside. She sat about a foot higher than him as he stood and looked at her.  
  
"So...your place or mine?" he asked.  
  
Sara shook her head. "Yours. My apartment is in ruins."  
  
Grissom gave her a nod of approval. He took her hand for a moment and pulled her head down, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, very unlike the one they had shared not even ten minutes ago. She grinned and tightened her grip on his hand, and then they pulled away.  
  
"I'll lead the way," he said with a smile.  
  
She nodded and her lips turned upward again. She took the door handle in her hand and pulled it shut, and she waved goodbye to Grissom, who winked back at her. He went to the car parked in front of hers, his Tahoe, and got in. Just before Grissom started up his car and pulled away, Sara sighed and her heart pounded with the memories of their kiss and what he had said during Truth or Dare. She put her hands on the wheel and stepped on the pedal at her feet, and followed Grissom. This was her first real invite to his home.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Back at the party, Catherine emerged from her upstairs hallway, where she had finally seen her colleagues kiss...and they kissed rather...passionately, she thought.  
  
The only one who noticed that Catherine had disappeared was Hodges. He stood at the entrance to the living room, munching on a few potato chips, and his eyes fell on her with curiosity.  
  
"Hey, Cath...where you been?"  
  
_Don't talk to him. You're drunk. Don't tell him what you saw._  
  
"I, uh...went to get something from the kitchen."  
  
_God, that sounded fake._  
  
Catherine hastily moved to the food table and stuffed her mouth with pretzels, anything to keep her mouth shut. Much to her displeasure, Hodges followed her and leaned against the table.  
  
"Okay...if you went to... 'get something from the kitchen', where is it?"  
  
Catherine gulped loudly. Hodges didn't give her a chance to redeem herself. He leaned in a little closer to her and muttered, "You know something."  
  
The blonde scoffed loudly. "I know that you're getting way too close to me, man. Nothing more."  
  
Hodges smiled sweetly...almost too sweetly. He swiveled and grabbed a beer and handed it to Catherine. "Have another."  
  
Catherine stared at the bottle. Her conscious was screaming at her.  
  
_Don't take it! He's trying to find out!_  
  
Hodges forced the beer bottle into her hand. He reached forward and twisted the cap off, and as if some guy behind a hidden curtain was controlling Catherine, she slowly brought the bottle to her mouth and sipped the liquid inside.  
  
"So, uh...what happened back there?"  
  
Catherine took the bottle away and her bottom lip quivered. She pursed her lip into a smile, and tried to hold back what was said next.  
  
"Well, it's not like I saw Grissom and Sara kissing!"  
  
Hodges' eyes seemed to pop out of his head. The entire room went dead silent. Catherine stared at every face. They were all looking at her.  
  
_Oops. Oh...crap._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sara took a seat on Grissom's couch and stared around at the subtle changes in the room since she had been there on the Strip Strangler case. He had moved his bookshelf around, a few butterfly displays had been taken down and replaced with pictures, and the whole house smelled of fresh paint.  
  
Grissom smiled as he came toward her, taking a seat next to her and crossing his legs. He was now looking at Sara with a newfound admiration, and it nearly made Sara melt. He brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. She took his hand down and set it on the black leather of the couch, and she ran her fingers over his.  
  
"What happened, Grissom?" she said, shaking her head.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "I'm sorry, Sara. You should have known long before tonight. We've wasted years chasing each other."  
  
She squeezed his hand. "Not anymore."  
  
Grissom smiled shyly, then shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "Oh, sorry, you wanted a tour?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
They got up simultaneously and Sara followed Grissom to a long hallway just off his living room. Before they went down the hall, Grissom turned quickly and said, "Right, well, that's the living room and that's the kitchen, for starters."  
  
"I kind of figured that."  
  
He turned back and went down the hallway. He opened doors along the way, and she peered in curiosity at his bathroom, a spare closet, a guestroom, and a little office filled with baseball memorabilia. Finally, the last room he showed her was at the end of the corridor.  
  
"This...is my bedroom."  
  
Sara poked her head inside and took in the rather scientific room were he slept. It had to be the room packed the most with bug displays.  
  
"I like to study them when I wake up," he explained, dangerously close to her ear.  
  
Sara stepped onto the creamy-colored rug. "Interesting." She made her way to the foot of the bed and turned back to Grissom.  
  
"Griss?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You gonna...act on what you said at the party?"  
  
She smiled seductively and arched an eyebrow.  
  
He couldn't help it. She was too beautiful.  
  
Grissom moved in on Sara and gingerly pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"I have every intention of doing so."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
_Damn. What a party.  
_  
Catherine sighed and tipped her head back on the breakroom couch.  
  
"Hey, good night last night."  
  
Warrick patted her on the back.  
  
Nick came around and sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, good way to spend the day off."  
  
Catherine held up a hand and kept her eyes closed. She thanked God they hadn't mentioned her little slip of the mouth. Maybe they had forgotten, and it would blow over as an old piece of gossip.  
  
A clicking of heels announced Sara's arrival. The brunette removed her coat and set it down on a chair, then went to crash in a seat across from where Warrick sat at the table. Sara became slightly alarmed when Warrick began to chuckle like a schoolboy who just found out a juicy piece of gossip.  
  
Sara tried to smile, despite her feel of unease. "What?"  
  
Warrick quickly put his hand over his mouth, attempting to make his unsuppressed giggles stop. "Nothing, you, uh...you have a good night, Sara?"  
  
Sara shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Nick joined Warrick at the table, and he was also laughing.  
  
Sara's anger began to surface, and she said, "What the _hell_ is so funny?" She turned to look at Catherine, but Catherine looked away and busied herself with a magazine. At that exact moment, Grissom entered the breakroom, carrying his team's assignments with an unnaturally wide smile. The grin grew smaller when he saw his two younger male co-workers laughing hysterically at Sara. Sara blushed and looked down.  
  
"What's going on?" Grissom asked in his best supervisor voice.  
  
Upon seeing Grissom, the two laughed even harder, and Grissom found that now his cheeks were getting hotter. He tried his hardest to get their minds off whatever they were laughing about, as Grissom could sense it had something to do with him, and went on with his usual business of handing out the cases.  
  
"When you two gentlemen are finished, you have a triple homicide at a post office downtown." He handed the slip to Warrick. Nick looked at it, his laughing ceased slightly, and he headed towards the door. Warrick followed him.  
  
"You, uh..." Nick forced out to Sara, "you have fun with Grissom, Sara. You're _no_ _doubt_ on his case..."  
  
With that, they left.  
  
Grissom arched an eyebrow and handed Catherine the next slip. "Catherine, you have a body found on the side of I-15."  
  
Catherine silently took the paper, not looking at Grissom, and left in a hurry.  
  
"Sara, you and I are working on finding out if Bert Brown jumped off the roof of the MGM Grand or if he was pushed off."  
  
Sara nodded and threw him the tiniest of smiles.  
  
As Sara and Grissom walked to the parking lot, Grissom finally took up the courage to ask, "What were Nick and Warrick laughing about?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "I don't know, but it can't be good."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Three hours had passed since the team had received their assignments. Catherine returned to the lab, dropped off the DNA evidence she had found with Greg, and then trekked to the layout room, where she laid out a blanket found near the scene. She logically deduced that it had been covering the body, hence the blood stains on the fabric.  
  
Just as Catherine pulled on a lab coat and grabbed a magnifying scope, her pager beeped. She rolled her eyes and removed it from her belt. The message said:  
  
_My office. NOW. Grissom._  
  
Catherine felt her heart start to pound. Judging by the capital letters in the word 'now', she could tell that Grissom wasn't exactly in a good mood.  
  
She felt she had something to do with it.  
  
When she knocked tentatively on Grissom's doorframe, Grissom beckoned her inside.  
  
"Sit," he commanded, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Catherine sat stiffly, took a deep breath, and looked at him. Noticing that the halls had been unusually quiet the past half-hour, he didn't bother shutting the door. He just got right into it.  
  
"Catherine...let me start from the beginning. Around two hours ago, I arrived at the MGM Grand, and was greeting by Detective Vartan. Instead of filling Sara and myself in on exactly what had happened, he enjoyed dropping a few oblique hints about the party last night."  
  
Catherine shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"He mentioned how he was shocked to discover that two of his colleagues were secretly _kissing_ one floor above him."  
  
Catherine's skin paled. Grissom leaned a touch closer to her.  
  
"I _know_ you have something to do with this."  
  
"I...I, uh..."  
  
Grissom's piercing gaze wasn't helping her reply, but she did reply.  
  
"I was drunk, it slipped out, I mean, I was speaking hypothetically, Hodges made me--!"  
  
Grissom stood up suddenly and his office chair crashed into the wall behind him. Catherine stood up and tried to match his height, but her confidence was slowly failing. Her supervisor advanced on her and whispered, "Now, you're gonna tell me _how_, and you're gonna tell me _why_."  
  
Catherine took a deep, shaky breath. "Grissom, you were flirting up a storm with her!"  
  
Grissom pointed an accusing finger at her. "You have _absolutely_ no right to get into my personal life, Catherine, so why the _hell_ did you intrude on Sara and I?!"  
  
The blonde took a fighting stance. "God, Grissom, you intruded on_ my_ personal life!"  
  
"No I didn't, I was merely helping out as a friend as a supervisor, you told me every little detail on your own free will!"  
  
"Have you even been _aware_ of what has gone on with you and Sara the past four years?!"  
  
"What, so when Gil Grissom actually gets a life outside of work, it has to be public knowledge?"  
  
"Grissom, if I hadn't --- !"  
  
"If you hadn't _what_, Catherine? If you hadn't pushed me to order that damn plant so Sara would stay in Vegas..." Grissom stopped midway through his sentence. His jaw dropped and his eyes were fixed at the door. Catherine wheeled around.  
  
Sara was standing in the middle of Grissom's doorframe. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes were filled with hurt, and the manila folder she had been holding fell to the ground.  
  
"Sara..."  
  
Grissom didn't have any time to apologize, because Sara was off and halfway down the hall when Grissom got to the door. "Sara!" he shouted after her, but he was too late. Hands balled into fists, Grissom turned to Catherine.  
  
"Damn it!" he said in frustration.  
  
"Gil, I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"Get back to work," Grissom snapped at her in a tone other than his normal voice. Catherine hung her head, and Grissom bolted down the hallway after Sara.  
  
When he had meandered through the maze that was the Las Vegas Crime Lab, with no luck of catching her, he ran to the door and out into the parking lot.  
  
He was just in time to see Sara's Denali pull out onto the highway with a screech.  
  
Grissom put his face in a hand and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Twelve hours ago, he had been submerged in a wonderful dream come true.  
  
Now, he was in a nightmare.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When shift had ended, Grissom plowed into his apartment furiously and threw his coat and suitcase to the floor. The first thing he did was bolt to his phone. He dialed Sara's cellphone number, thinking she might be out at a bar or something, trying to drown her sorrow in a beer. He was greeted with the all too familiar recorded voice that his call didn't go through. He slammed the phone down, then picked it up again and dialed her home number. It rang four times, and her answering machine came on. Her digitally recorded voice echoed through the receiver.  
  
"Hey, it's Sara. Leave a message."  
  
A loud beep rang in his ear, and Grissom talked quickly.  
  
"Sara, please, I didn't mean for you to hear that. It's not what you think. _Really._ Please believe me."  
  
About three miles away, Sara sobbed into a pillow.  
  
Back at the town house, Grissom wasn't finished with his message.  
  
"Honey, please...you have to trust me. I...I love you, don't...don't leave me now..."  
  
Suddenly, the phone went dead.  
  
She had shut off her answering machine.  
  
Grissom threw the phone down forcefully and made one last attempt to talk to her. He unclipped his beeper from his belt and typed in:  
  
_Sara, listen to me. I love you.  
_  
He found Sara's beeper number and sent the message, but was infuriated to find that _Error: Message could not be sent_ was flashing back at him mockingly.  
  
She must have shut off her beeper, too.  
  
Grissom shook his head and staggered over to his couch. He fell back and rubbed his eyes, as a migraine came around and pounded at his brain.  
  
The phone rang. Hoping it was Sara, he ran to his Caller ID, but was disappointed to see:  
  
_Willows, Catherine_  
  
Grissom decided not to answer it, lest Catherine was ready to give him more crap about his personal life. He let it ring, pulling a stunt that Sara had no doubt pulled a few minutes ago, and his answering machine clicked on.  
  
"Hi, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." _Beeeeeeep._  
  
"Grissom, pick up the damn phone for God's sake."  
  
His hand hovered over the receiver, but he didn't pick it up.  
  
"Grissom, I know you're there. I've known you long enough that when you're pissed, you retreat to your castle."  
  
He had to hand it to her: she did know him well.  
  
"Griss, I'm your friend, and as your friend, I'm apologizing for getting a rise out of you. I'm sorry I saw you and Sara at the party. I'm sorry I _accidentally_ let it slip to everyone. I need to talk to you, I have a plan." She paused for a moment, then said, "Grissom, pick up the phone, damn it!"  
  
Considering his consequences, Grissom slowly picked up the receiver and put it to his ear.  
  
"Grissom, thank God!"  
  
"Have you called to inform me of my rapidly decaying relationship, do you really have a plan, or both?"  
  
Catherine sighed. "The second one."  
  
"Fine. Talk."  
  
Catherine breathed out. "Well, first do you accept my apology, or are we bitter enemies now?"  
  
Grissom looked down for a moment, thought about it, and said, "I forgive you."  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way..."  
  
"This better be good, Catherine."  
  
"Griss, I got you into this, and now I'm going to get you out of it. Give me a minute, okay?"  
  
He fell silent.  
  
"First of all, if you want Sara back...I don't think sweet talk will help."  
  
"Tried it. Didn't work."  
  
"Right. I figured that. Secondly, acting like a lovesick teenager won't help, either."  
  
"Catherine, just cut the crap and tell me what your plan is."  
  
"Alright." She took a breath. "Here it is..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, I guess I am writing a sequel! Or something to that extent...::shrug:: With all due respect to Catherine fans, erm....I enjoyed writing the arguments between Grissom and Catherine. Don't worry, he'll get her back...don't get your panties in a bunch.


	3. Dance in the Dark

A/N: Last chapter. Kinda corny. Forgive me...

The annoying chirp of the phone ringing pierced Sara's almost silent apartment. She nervously wiped her eyes and breathed deep to stop her sobs, then went over to the Caller ID in her kitchen and checked it.

_Brown, Warrick. _

Sara didn't really need to hear any more of Warrick's insane laughing, but as long as it wasn't Grissom, she didn't exactly mind. She picked it up.

"Sidle."

"Hey, Sara."

"Hey, Warrick."

"Look, Nick and I are sorry we laughed at you. We were being...really immature."

Sara nodded. "You can say that again."

"Well, I won't, since you seem to get the picture. Listen, Nick, Catherine and I are heading over to Club Rio in about an hour. You wanna come?"

Sara rubbed her forehead. "Oh, I-I don't know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

The brunette asked, "Just you, me, Nick, and Catherine?"

"Uh-huh."

"No one else, not even Grissom?"

"Look, Sara, I don't know what Grissom did to you, but he won't be there."

_At least, not to her knowledge..._Warrick thought with a smile.

"Well...fine. Okay. I'll come."

"Okay, good. Meet the rest of us at Club Rio at ten."

"Okay. See you, Warrick."

"Bye."

When she heard the line go silent, Sara hung up. She let out a great sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

_Why do I feel like there's something more to this?_

As she pushed open the door and the booming music and darkness hit her, Sara realized she had made a mistake in coming. The pounding beat of the music assaulted her ears, and the drunken young adults throwing themselves around didn't help at all. Scanning the room, she found her co-workers --- minus Grissom.

"Hey, guys," she said, managing a smile.

They all greeted her back. She leaned over to the bartender and ordered a greasy martini.

Sara was a little reluctant to talk to Catherine after seeing the conversation in Grissom's office, but she wasn't one to hold a grudge. Catherine gave her a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Hey, how you holing up?"

"Pretty good," Sara lied. The bartender interrupted. Sara took her drink and paid for it. She sipped the liquid and flipped her hair. "Who are these guys? They're good," she said, motioning to the rock band on the stage.

Nick shrugged and sipped his beer. "Some local group."

Warrick tapped Sara on the shoulder. "Sara, could you come here a second?"

With an awkward look towards her other friends, she followed Warrick to a deserted corner and leaned against the wall. Her questioning look offered Warrick a chance to speak.

"Sara, you know...I didn't exactly hear what happened, but if I know Grissom well enough, he didn't mean to."

Sara was suddenly a bit annoyed her love life was now an open book. "We had a great thing going, then he stupidly lets it slip that he wasn't the one who originally sent me my orchid? The only thing that kept me here? What the hell do you mean 'he didn't mean to'?"

Warrick sighed and tipped his head back a bit. "Why don't you just give the man a chance?"

She sneered. "Because he doesn't have a chance. He gave it up."

"God, you've never noticed the look he's always had in his eye whenever you're around? It's not exactly inconspicuous to the rest of us."

"Warrick...why the hell is my personal life such a hot topic?"

Warrick was about to answer when a very unexpected call went out from the local rock band.

"Is there a Sara Sidle in here? Sara, if you're here, you've been requested up by the stage."

Sara cast a glance at Warrick, who shrugged. She thrust her martini into Warrick's hands and made for the stage. Sara looked at Catherine and Nick when she passed.

Why was Catherine grinning?

She tried her hardest not to think about it. The dancers parted as she approached, a few staring at her.

"Sara Sidle?" the handsome lead singer asked her.

Sara nodded.

"A song has been requested for you."

Sara's mouth opened a bit. "From...From who?"

"From me."

She didn't even have to turn around to face the man that voice was coming from. Grissom's strong arms encircled her body, bringing her into his embrace. He gently kissed her neck, but she looked away.

"Grissom..."

"Forgive me?"

She turned again and laid her head onto his shoulder. "Give me a dance I'll remember."

He had every intention to.

_  
"I feel fine  
Now the rain has gone and the sun has come to shine  
Nothing can get me down today  
Head over heels  
Got my mind made up as I'm driving through the fields  
Nothing can get me down again..."_

Her chest was pressed against his, and he took her hands; one he pulled to his chest and the other he held out.

"_Catch me if you can  
I've gotta make a getaway..."  
_

He held her gaze for the longest of moments, scanning her eyes and her lips. He could see her bottom lip quivering slightly, and he smiled. Parting with one of her hands, he ran his thumb across the trembling lip gingerly. His hand slid to the base of her skull. Grissom ran his fingers lightly over her skin. Staring deep into her eyes, his blue orbs focusing into her brown ones, he asked, "Do you love me?"

"_As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
Out of my heart, into your head  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
Out of my heart, into your head..."_

She repositioned her hands on his shoulders and swayed with him to the beat.

Sara didn't respond; she wasn't sure of her answer.

He always seemed to have a part in rendering her temporarily speechless.

"_Chasing the sun  
Tryin' to get away  
From the rain that's gonna come  
Hope I make it all the way..."_

"I love you more than anything else in this world," he whispered gently, leaning closer to her.

Okay, now she was starting to forgive him. _  
  
"I'm lost in a crowd  
Tryin' find my way  
But the rain keeps fallin' down  
Doesn't matter anyway..."_

His hands on her waist, he said, "You're so beautiful...and talented, and kind. You're the woman I've been looking for my whole life."

"_Catch me if you can  
I've gotta make a getaway  
As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
Out of my heart, into your head  
And inside my heart there's a place for you  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
Out of my heart, into your head..." _

She damned how emotional she could get in situations like this. "Griss...what are you doing to me?"

"I want you back," he whispered, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

In Sara's heart, she knew where he was going. _  
_

"_Feel the sunshine  
In your heart  
In your head  
In your own time_

_Take a look at the sky..."_

"G-Grissom, Me too, but..."

"_As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams..."_

He fished out a small, velvet box from his pocket.

"_And in my mind you're with me once again..."_

Sara pulled away from him, startled.

_"Out of my heart, into your head..."_

In an instant, the box was open, revealing a diamond ring, and he was on bent knee.

"_And inside my heart there's a place for you..."_

"Sara, will you marry me?"

"_And in my mind I'm with you once again..."_

The entire room went silent, save the band that kept playing. All eyes were either on Grissom or Sara.

Catherine leaned against the bar. _Good for you_, _Grissom_.

Warrick stood with his and Sara's drink in hand, somewhat shocked. Catherine hadn't told him of this.

Nick was utterly flabbergasted. _What the hell?_

"_Out of my heart, into your head..." _

With a mega-watt grin gracing her face, Sara threw herself into Grissom's arms and shouted, "Yes!" _  
_

"_Out of my heart, into your head  
Out of my heart, into your head..."_

Everyone in the club cheered and clapped furiously. Grissom grabbed the back of Sara's head and quickly pulled her lips to his in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around a few times, then put her safely back on the ground, parting from her lips. She smiled. The audience still clapping, her escorted her back to the posse standing at the bar.

"Man, Grissom, this has got to be the quickest relationship I've ever seen. You two hadn't even kissed until yesterday, and now you're engaged," Warrick mused, handing Sara her drink back.

Grissom grinned. "She's _that_ special to me."

Sara beamed.

Nick approached the couple. "Damn, where did that come from?" he said with an astonished look.

"Okay, okay," Catherine pushed her way in, "leave these two lovebirds alone." Catherine whispered in Grissom's ear, "Exactly as planned. Congratulations."

Grissom nodded and turned to Sara. "Well?"

"I love you so much..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Grissom smirked. "I didn't add up there how great you are in bed."

How fortuitous that Nick should pass them at that very moment.

Nick went bug-eyed. "What?!"

Grissom gulped.

_Me and my big mouth. _

END


End file.
